Pain and Pleasure
by Gleas
Summary: Draco is in trouble. He didn't manage to complete his task of killing the aged headmaster... and now Lord Voldemort is sure to punish him dearly. Only question is what horrid punishment is in store for our blond? And what is with Snape and who is this mysterious Shadow? And What new mischief is Harry Potter getting up to? DMLV slash , series of ONESHOTS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sure the title sucks but I do believe the story is nice... :P Hope people like it. This is set right after Dumbledore dies and of course it's OOC and complete tangent to the actual story line... has no bearing on the actual story though... unless Draco's actions are affected... hmm... well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Plots mine, the character aren't. Credit to JKR where due! **

Draco shivered in fear as he stood before the multitude of death eaters. He was fairly certain that he was about to meet his untimely death and wondered if it would hurt. He couldn't be bothered about his mother who was sobbing quietly in the corner as they waited for Lord Voldemort to arrive. He took deep breaths attempting to bring up his occlumency shields to calm his nerves. However, he knew that nothing would work well tonight.

Lord Voldemort flowed into the room gracefully. For a man that looked less than human, he had a lot of grace about him. Draco never really understood that aspect of the dark lord. The red eyes, though terrifying, were also highly expressive. They only expressed anger most of the time or madness but Draco had oft wondered what other emotions they could show. The lack of nose… was simply disgusting but Draco supposed it was a small price to pay for power. Other than the sickly looking skin, Voldemort had a well built body- how he managed while being weak and surviving on Nagini's blood he could not fathom.

He had appreciated the power the man weld and had once thought of supporting him. Now, all was probably lost. His father's ineptitude, his mother's over-protectiveness and his own weakness had ensured his demise. Of course, the dark lord was to blame as well. Who told him to go as mad as to make him question his orders? Who asked him to target Draco unfairly? To be frank, Draco no longer cared. Potter was a pain as was school; he didn't particularly feel he was missing anything being away. Now, he didn't have much hope within the ranks of death eaters. He really had nothing to look forward to and he didn't mind dying if it wasn't too painful. So he steeled himself for the curses that were sure to follow.

Lord Voldemort approached him slowly, looking menacing and Draco gulped at the calculating look in those blood red eyes. He had a feeling that the dark lord was planning something worse than simple death. Draco borrowed a page from the foolish Gryffindors and stood his ground, refusing to cower.

"Draco, Draco, Draco" Voldemort shook his head sadly.

"My lord." Draco bowed his head respectfully.

"I sset you one task, Draco. Jusst one! And what do you do? Fail!" Draco kept his quiet gaze trained on the floor. "Tell me. Why have you failed me, young Draco?"

"My Lord, I did as requested. I found a way for us into Hogwarts. I had my wand pointed at Dumbledore…"

"But you did not kill him."

"No my Lord. The old headmaster" Draco snarled appropriately, "somehow arrested my movement. Professor Snape meanwhile finished the task."

"Weak." Draco said nothing, his slightly twisted truth open for consideration. Truthfully, his arrested movement was due to considering the old man's offer of immunity from Voldemort.

"Regardless, you have failed me."

"Yes my lord." Draco steeled himself for the curse sure to follow.

"Severus."

"My lord?" Snape stepped forward.

"What do you say?"

"My lord the order was alerted and we needed to move quickly. I didn't… stop to consider the situation before killing Dumbledore."

"Very well." Voldemort sighed. "For not completing your task, Draco, receive your punishment. _Crucio."_

Searing pain rent through Draco but he stood his ground and did not allow his muscles to move. His father had ensured he was _used_ to this particular curse after all. He was sure he could take much more. Suddenly, the intensity of the pain increased and he cursed his previous thought. Draco bit his cheek and hoped that it would end soon. Voldemort smirked and twisted his wand again and increased the power of the curse. Draco could feel himself break into a sweat and his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Lord Voldemort watched in amusement as his youngest follower refused to scream at the level of curse he was aiming at him. Most of his inner circle would have been on the floor thrashing from pain with perhaps the exception of Severus and maybe Bella. He stared at the beautiful teen before him. No, he wasn't weak… untrained perhaps but not weak like his father. The discovery made the dark lord very happy and he twisted his wand further making the boy bite his lips in an attempt to control his body. He cruelly made the spell stronger and relished it when the youth's knees shook slightly. As abruptly as he had begun, he let go.

Draco's mind cleared suddenly as the curse was lifted. He stopped himself from stumbling and straightened himself slightly looking straight into the terrible red eyes, daring the dark lord to do more… to kill him. However, the dark lord was smirking at him and Severus was openly staring. Draco dared to break eye contact and looked around the room. There were many shell shocked expressions on their faces. He wasn't sure what he did but it seemed he managed to awe even his crazy aunt. He waited.

"I will… allow you to redeem yoursself, young Draco." Voldemort whispered loudly. "Everyone would bemoan the fact if another pureblood family was wiped out, I'm sure." Some of the dark clad men nodded solemnly as if they really cared. Draco didn't really believe he'd get a respite but wasn't about to spoil a chance.

"Thank you for your kindness, my lord." Draco murmured and bowed slightly deeply to make his 'sincerity' known.

"Follow me. The rest of you… feast! Today is a mighty win for the dark." Voldemort cackled and led the way out.

His knees were still shaking from the intense curse flung his way but Draco walked after Voldemort with dignity, glaring at anyone who dared look at him. If he was to die, he would die with dignity! Voldemort led the way through the halls and Draco realized with a start that they were nearing the dark lord's rooms. Draco tried to think what the snake like man had in mind but came up empty. He meekly followed, hoping the death would be swift.

Voldemort led the way through the sitting room and into his bedroom. Draco was surprised because the bedroom was off limits to nearly everyone; he didn't think anyone apart from house elves was allowed in there. He entered imagining a dark dreary room with only black and grey themes but was greeted with a pleasant forest green themed room. He looked around with interest and found he liked the décor very much. His wary eyes focused on the dark lord just as the door slammed and locked behind him.

"Strip" Voldemort ordered, perching on the edge of the silk covered bed.

"My Lord?"

"I do believe you're not deaf, Draco. Strip." The usual snake like voice was gone replaced by a clear deep baritone that was capable of mesmerizing the masses.

"I…"

"I won't repeat myself."

Draco panicked a little. The change in voice was unnerving. He started imagining Voldemort whipping his bare skin for his sadistic pleasure and nearly went into panic attack. Instead he curbed his emotions and did as asked. He removed the tattered school robes slowly, watching the dark lord for his reaction. The tie went next and Draco began undoing the buttons on his shirt. When the shirt slid off, Voldemort got up and walked in a wide circle around him.

"Continue." He whispered from behind and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine- a mixture of fear, apprehension and anxiety filled him making his throat constrict painfully. He kicked off his shoes and reached for his belt. He undid the pants and let them fall slowly to pool under him and stepped out of them gracefully. Now he was standing in his tight green boxers and a pair of socks. Draco mused that he'd be either embarrassed or aroused at this point if there wasn't a very real threat to his life.

"Everything, Draco" Voldemort purred. Something in that voice made him take a sharp breath. Not having a choice Draco bent down to pull off his socks. He hesitated a moment before slowly lowering his last piece of clothing. He was already dreading the cold… maybe the dark lord will have him freeze on his veranda while he mocked his embarrassing state.

For a painful few seconds, there was no sound. Then Voldemort moved. A soft thump told Draco that Voldemort's outer robe was discarded and footsteps circled him. As the man came into his peripheral view and Draco appreciated the lithe beauty for what he thought would be the last time. Voldemort was dressed in form fitting black trousers and black silk shirt. The dress showed off the broad shoulders and the powerful body connected to it. Draco was never surer of the dark lord's dueling ability as he was at that moment. He was admiring the powerful thighs as they came to stand before him.

Draco lifted his eyes, fighting down his blush and looked into those eyes. He took a step back at the intensity within them. They were glittering like well cut rubies- something akin to passion lurking in their depths. Draco forgot to breathe as those mesmerizing eyes closed in and cold thin lips touched his.

Lord Voldemort was kissing him. Draco didn't dare move and stiffened. He felt the soft probing of a tongue but was unable to respond. Lord Voldemort pulled back and scrutinized the young man. He was obviously in shock. No doubt the lad was planning his own demise for the past few minutes while walking up with him. Voldemort smirked and lightly tapped a soft pale cheek.

"Draco… I would appreciate it if you didn't imitate a statue." The dark lord said dryly. The comment surprised a laugh out of the blond.

"My Lord… what…?" his confusion showed.

"I believe it's… obvious? I wish to celebrate and you're helping."

"I…I…"

"Shut up Malfoy whelp and let me kiss you." Voldemort snarled and this time pushed his tongue into the brat's mouth forcefully.

Draco paused for a moment as he felt a soft tongue enter him and start exploring then he wrapped his hands around the dark lord's neck. He didn't think The Lord Voldemort was _interested_ in such activities nor did he imagine _he'd _be propositioned but stranger things have happened. If this was punishment, Draco thought wryly, he would gladly do it over and over. After all, all the power this man possessed was as mesmerizing his brilliant eyes and more recently his exquisite voice. Draco allowed the exploration for as long as he could and then let his tongue ravish the dark lord in return. It wouldn't do to simply give up control, after all. Voldemort chuckled and deepened the kiss further, fighting and caressing Draco's tongue. Soon both men had swollen lips and glazed expressions.

"I was expecting more resistance." The dark lord commented.

"Not when your beautiful eyes light up with passion, my lord." Draco returned boldly.

"You find these eyes most people run from… beautiful?"

"Terribly so."

"What else do you like, Draco" Voldemort purred as he cupped Draco's buttocks and squeezed seductively.

"Voice… your real voice not the snake-like voice."

"How do you know this is my real voice?"

"I'm not sure- intuition, I suppose."

"What else."

"Powerful body." Draco slid his hands down Voldemort's back and dared to grab his seat, pulling them closer.

"I take it you don't like my face" Voldemort said with amusement. Draco heard the note of amusement and decided to go for it… after all what's the worst he'd get? Death? He was prepared.

"I don't care much for the lack of nose" he admitted. "And I wish your skin was healthier."

"I see." Before Draco could register what was happening, the dark lord's face shimmered and was replaced by a well chiseled face with shapely eyebrows and pink lips and most importantly… a nose!

"Merlin! Is that how you actually look?" Draco asked in awe as one of his hands cupped a cheek.

"Well… the face I was born with."

"Then the snake like look is to scare people?"

"It works, doesn't it? Nagini's idea, by the way."

"I guess with this face you'd have more fan girls than followers."

"Precisely."

"However, I'm glad…"

"Why so?"

"If you had this face from the beginning… I'm not sure I'd have lasted." Draco murmured and kissed the now full pink lips. "You feel the same" Draco noted.

"Is that bad?"

"No, I like how you feel, my lord. I don't like the clothes obstructing me though."

"Then remove them, brat."

"With pleasure." Draco knew a few spells to quicken the process and he decided to use one just to startle the dark lord. It worked marvelously and the dark lord flushed as their erections touched.

"Bed." Voldemort grunted and dragged the youth to it.

Draco got an eyeful as Voldemort pulled away and led him to the bed. He unashamedly appreciated the man. Once near the bed, Draco found himself under the Dark lord and being kissed thoroughly. He gasped as Voldemort wasted no time in inserting himself in him. The searing pain from the sudden intrusion wasn't as bad as Draco thought it would be. He realized as the pain subsided, that Voldemort had wordlessly used a charm to loosen him up and lubricate the passage. Draco decided to examine the situation later and just enjoyed the sensations running through his body. Both men were surprised when release came because neither was able to control it.

"It was a bit quick" Draco commented as he caught his breath after the explosive release.

"I've always done it that way." Voldemort returned trying to calm his breathing.

"My lord? You mean to say no one bothered to properly make love to you?"

"Love?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes… slow, sweet, pleasure beyond a quick fix." Draco said slowly as he leaned over the dark lord. "Let me…" he said huskily as his mouth descended on Voldemort's.

"Draco…" Voldemort groaned.

"My lord, let me do this." Draco pleaded.

Draco took his time exploring Voldemort's body with his hands and lips until the dark lord was shuddering in pleasure. He took his time to manually stretch him and reduced the great wizard to a fine mess. When he finally entered him, the dark lord opened his eyes heavy with lust and moaned loudly. It took only two thrusts to make Lord Voldemort spill his seed onto his stomach. Draco grinned down at him and continued his ministrations bringing his lord to new heights of pleasure. Draco grew frantic with need but held himself back waiting for some sign from Voldemort. He waited until the dark lord commanded that he move faster to allow himself to abandon sanity. He thrust wildly and released into Voldemort and was rewarded by a similar shudder from him. Draco pulled the older wizard close to himself before pulling out and kissing him. Once he was satisfied with the positioning, Draco fell into an easy sleep, Voldemort securely ensconced in his embrace.

Voldemort lay within Draco's arms dazed and satisfied. When the whelp suggested making _love_, he had panicked. Last time he tried, it ended in disaster… more precisely the death of his bedmate. He had allowed the brat to continue solely because he liked the soft kisses he laid over him. But now, he realized that he had allowed a teenager to top him and he felt indignant. In the next second, however, he felt pleasantly tired and fell asleep, vowing to deal with the behavior later.

"Draco, your behavior last night…" Voldemort began the next day as they sat at the breakfast table in his suit.

"You didn't enjoy it? Did I hurt you, my lord?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No… that is, yes I enjoyed it but…" It looked like his plan to _crucio_ Draco had to be scrapped.

"Then it's alright, isn't it?"

"You dared to…" Voldemort blushed.

"My lord… are you referring to me topping?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Insolent brat!" Voldemort said angrily.

"Are you… embarrassed?"

"What do you think?"

"But you liked it."

"I've… never… before…"

"I… sort of figured that out. It's just as well, I'm honored you let me…" Draco grinned impudently.

"I'm older…"

"Doesn't matter."

"If anyone finds out…"

"I won't tell… as long as you let me hold you again."

"Are you propositioning me?"

"I suppose I am. My Lord, be my lover." Draco asked with his best serious face.

"Hmph." Voldemort turned away and said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco reached out to caress Voldemort's cheek affectionately. "I've wanted you for a while my lord and now I won't be letting you go. Unless you decide to be rid of me… for good."

"Fine, if you insist." Voldemort said feigning boredom after thinking quickly.

"Thank you, my lord."

"If you're insisting on staying… you might as well call me Marvolo."

"Marvolo… your name?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. I hate to be referred to as Tom."

"I'm… honored, Marvolo." Draco said before proceeding to pull his lover into his lap for a good snog.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, after reading some positive reviews, I couldn't get the story out of my head... so here we are with the second installment! Enjoy~~!**

**Summary: Draco is wondering about what had happened between him and Lord Voldemort. In his daze, he gets a bit bold and has to face consequences... will he slither out yet again?**

* * *

Draco sat in his usual seat at the table wondering over the events of the previous day. Now that his mind was clear of the lust and the hazy feeling of satisfaction… he wanted to hide somewhere. What in Merlin's name was he thinking? He had manhandled the darkest wizard of all time! He had kissed the man without permission and even made love to him! Granted it was the best time he ever had… surely he was supposed to be dead at the moment? Why exactly was he sitting here and waiting for the dark lord to start dinner?

Just then the man in his thoughts glided in at a leisurely pace. Draco stood up automatically and bowed. Before the Dark Lord sat at the head their eyes briefly met and Draco paled at the coldness in them where this morning they held passion. Maybe the dark wizard had finally realized his folly and decided he wanted to kill him after all. Draco hoped not.

Voldemort glared at his elite and their families. He was feeling out of sorts that day. The day had started pleasantly enough… well if one considered he gained a lover. However, as the day went by he realized with a start what the young blond wanted from him and their conversation replayed in his mind over and over again. It occurred to him that like every other man and woman that had approached him, Malfoy brat could be only want him for the power it may afford him. It would make sense. His father was useless unless dealing with the even more useless ministry. His mother had no particular talents. And Draco… he was smart. He knew the teens grades were always at the top. He was strong, he had proved as much; a little green but strong. It was entirely possible that like any slytherin the teen was taking advantage of the situation. Well, he wouldn't let him.

Like every other evening, the meal continued in silence. Once finished, Voldemort ordered Lucius, Draco and Severus to his study. Draco followed his father and godfather with a strange feeling in his core. He felt both elated and dreaded the upcoming meeting.

"We can now take over Hogwarts. Finally. I want Severus to be named headmaster, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord. I will put forth the motion at themeeting of the governers tomorrow."

"I want you to _ensure_ the outcome Lucius. Do not fail me again."

"Of course my lord." Lucius replied with a barely noticeable flinch. Draco stopped a smirk from forming on his lips at his father's discomfort. He almost wished he would fail but didn't want his Lord's plans to fail.

"Severus."

"My Lord."

"You will continue to keep an eye on the order members at the school. You will ascertain who can be turned to our side. And you will ensure the students will not turn against me. I want Dark arts to be taught along with dueling. Scrap DADA."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape's face was carefully blank. Draco didn't know what the man was really thinking.

"Draco, I will entrust you to weed out the students."

"As you wish, My Lord." Draco replied with a bow.

"I have decided that the Carrows will do a good job in the new classes. You will employ them." Severus' eyes widened as much as Draco's.

"My Lord, that is not a good idea!" Draco said in a rush. He paled as three pairs of eyes turned to him. He registered shock in his godfather's face, only briefly. Red eyes narrowed and a moment later pain coursed through Draco. The teen wasn't prepared and fell to his knees but refrained from shouting. His blood rushed past his ears deafening him. It seemed to be minutes later that the curse was lifted. Draco slowly noted that Lucius and Severus were no longer in the room. He lifted his head slightly only to meet furious red eyes.

"My Lord."

"_Crucio."_ Draco twitched and kept looking as steadily as he could into his… _supposed_ lover's eyes. Voldemort growled and ended the curse. His magic was making things in the room shake and Draco was alarmed. Voldemort mumbled a curse and Draco found pain erupting from several places on his skin. He stared at himself and realized it was a dark torture curse that made shallow painful cuts all over one's body. His light blue robes were beginning to soak with his blood. Draco knew he had to do something and shakily crawled to Voldemort.

"My Lord… Marvolo… Please …forgive me. I… spoke out of turn." Draco grabbed one firm thigh and hugged it.

"Indeed. You think you will get away with insolence, _Draco?_" Draco shivered. Marvolo was angry… very angry.

"No. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I was only concerned and blurted out my concern without thinking. I should have waited to tell you… I am deeply apologetic, My Lord."

"Very well. I will hear your… _concern._" It was clear to Draco that Marvolo did not believe him but he had one chance to convince the man of the folly in hiring the Carrows to teach.

"My Lord, do we not want most of the children on our side? To spill less magical blood? I have been under the tutelage of the Carrows and know that their presence will only scare most away from the dark."

"They must be taught fear, Draco." Marvolo's soft deadly voice retorted.

"Yes my Lord but the persons in questions have no control. They would _crucio_ the kids with no thought. They are better off on the battle field. If they teach… I am afraid many would turn from you… thinking you a cruel man."

"I am a cruel man."

"Not without reason, Marvolo. They would curse anyone who would ask a simple question. They have no patience. They will not be able to teach kids only turn them to the light." The older wizard growled.

"Who else is there?" Draco smiled and shakily pulled himself up to stand before Marvolo. He stumbled a bit and was gratified when Marvolo caught him. He looked into the lovely eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lestranges. Aunt Bella is crazy but the brothers are patient. They would teach well but will not allow impudence to go unpunished. They would be fair to your future followers."

"Why must I trust you?"

"You don't have to." Draco whispered. "However, I will not betray you."

"Why?"

"Because I had nothing to live for, Marvolo. Last night, I realized I could simply live for you. Read my mind if you must. I don't care for Hogwarts, nor do I care for my so called family or much of anything really but I do care for you." Draco kissed the lipless mouth gently, trying to impress upon his lover his feelings on the matter.

Voldemot froze as the words sank in. Did that mean Draco wasn't after power? He said he cared? Could he believe it? Marvolo wanted to believe him but years of being betrayed and life in general made him wary. When Draco kissed him chastely he looked at the teen properly and saw a small smile on his lips. He noticed his hands on the brat's waist and ignored them to search the depths of his eyes. The grey eyes shone with pain but there was something else there… something he had never encountered before. That look in Draco's eyes darkened his own and he flicked his hand to divest the teen of his clothes.

Draco shivered as the cold air surrounded him. He glanced at the Dark Lord and found his glamour gone and his eyes the dark shade of a blood ruby. Draco's smile got wider and he slowly wrapped his arms around the slender neck and kissed Marvolo slowly, carefully asking for entrance. Marvolo allowed it but quickly took control of the passionate kiss. Before Draco registered the fact, he was sitting on Marvolo's desk, his legs wrapped loosely around the man.

"Your blood tastes sweet." Marvolo noted as he licked one of the many lacerations on Draco's chest.

"I didn't know you were a vampire, Marvolo." Draco laughed a little. Marvolo looked into his eyes for a moment.

"And if I was?" Draco didn't reply. Instead he stretched his neck and gently pulled Marvolo towards it. Marvolo growled a little as he latched onto the neck and bit it lightly, sucking and licking it hungrily. Draco moaned at the sensation of his hot mouth at his pulse point and held Marvolo there. Soon, Marvolo moved on to lick at all his wounds. He seemed to find it fascinating to pay attention to the cuts and Draco didn't mind much.

The moans and little noises Draco was making egged the dark lord on and he enjoyed causing those moans. He remembered the way Draco had made love to him before and wondered if he should return the _humiliation_. Of course he should. That was how Draco found himself writhing in pleasure under the dark Lord with the said dark lord's fingers exploring his insides and the Dark Lord thoroughly enjoying making Draco beg.

"Marvolo… please…" Draco gasped.

"Please what?" Marvolo purred right into the blond's ear, reveling in the shiver that ran down the young body.

"I want you… please… inside…" Draco panted and turned pleading eyes to his lover.

Marvolo stared at the grey eyes that had darkened with desire. He didn't think Draco really wanted him but that look couldn't be faked… could it? His body reacted violently to the panting teen and he slammed into him without further thought. His name on Draco's lips was nice to hear and Marvolo slammed into the teen again just to hear it once more. His body's instincts took over and they fell into a timeless rhythm, a smattering of kisses finding their way from one to the other. Neither was truly aware of the time past and neither cared.

Marvolo collapsed onto Draco, pinning the teen to the desk. Both were panting hard from their powerful release. Draco held him close, his arms and legs capturing Marvolo in a warm cage. Marvolo didn't move as he was quite enjoying the teen's fingers in his hair- it felt nice; he couldn't remember anyone doing that for him before and he wanted to savor it despite his misgivings about the blond.

The strange position was bound to give the two men backaches sooner or later. Marvolo grudgingly slipped out of his young lover and pulled him up into slow kiss. He stepped back and approached a door set to the side leading to his rooms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco pulling on his shirt and with an irritated huff sent the clothes flying to a corner.

"What…?" Draco yelped startled.

"You don't think I am finished, do you?" Marvolo raised an eyebrow. Strangely enough his annoyed tone made the teen smile softly and he came to stand before him. Marvolo had his hands crossed but the teen pried one hand loose to kiss the knuckles.

"I had wondered."

"You can return if you want." Marvolo said casually.

"And if I don't want to return?" Draco's voice was husky and his eyes bright.

"Stay."

"Just today?" Draco asked nervously, attempting to flirt with Marvolo. He was only kissed roughly and dragged into the bedchambers of the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Depending on the response there may be another few chapters :D It's fun writing about Voldemort being a bit unsure XD Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This fic is turning out to be multi-chapter...Wonder how it happened?! Marvolo is a bit... confused at this point... I think o.O Poor Draco...**

* * *

Marvolo stared at the front lawn. One would expect the Dark Lord's lawn to be barren and perhaps sporting heads on spikes but shockingly it was an expanse of beautiful green, littered with various colors- albeit darker colors like burgundy, purple, dark blues and so on. The only bright color would have to be the white wildflowers that simply will not leave. It was a pleasant place and it was a scene that Marvolo liked to watch as he thought.

His thoughts today were not on future plans or raids or even the blasted order or the boy who made his life miserable. No, today Marvolo had a conundrum to solve… one named Draco Malfoy. He didn't rightly know what it was about that boy. He had been itching to take the blond ever since he had returned but he didn't need to be labeled a pedophile. Sixteen… the boy was only sixteen! At least he wasn't fourteen like when he had returned to power. Why did that boy affect him so?

'_Just Today?'_

The brat had asked that. What was his intention? What did he want? He wasn't foolish enough to think Draco didn't want anything. He was just at a loss as to _what_ the little Slytherin wanted. He was only sure of one thing- there was attraction between them and Marvolo wanted the boy in his bed as often as possible. However, he was wary. After so long, he couldn't allow one boy to spoil his plans. He needed to know what Draco wanted and make a decision.

Marvolo decided to make a mental checklist. Money? No Draco had enough of his own. Not only had he acquired his great uncle's money recently, he stood to gain all of the Malfoy fortune along with the Black estate if all was well. In fact, Lucius financed much of his campaign; it was another reason he had to keep the annoying man around. Abraxas was really a hundred times better than his foolish son. How he missed his old friend.

Position? Yes, this could be a possibility. Perhaps young Malfoy wanted to prove he was something despite his father? He was likely looking for his approval. If so, why had he chosen to share his bed a second time? He had come willingly. Draco held no disgust or smugness- it made no sense! The first time would have been sufficient to prove his loyalty. By all calculations, the boy should have waited to be dismissed and ran away at the first chance. Instead… he had stayed… and humiliated him. A spark of anger came and died just as quickly. How dare him… what did he want?!

Sex? Yes… Draco was a teenager… and teenagers wanted sex. Then again, the boy was well known and could have just about any wench or man out there. Why him? Why did the boy choose him? Power? What did that have to do with sex? Did he want to control using sex? That was unlikely. It was something his aunt would do but somehow he felt Draco wouldn't do so. Why did he have that _feeling?_ This was going to be his bloody downfall. He needed the boy figured out!

His favor? Most likely. However, there were other ways. If the young man thought he could win his favor through sex… Marvolo growled. He stopped in confusion. Why did that make him growl? It was a perfectly Slytherin move especially if there was attraction on the boy's part. He should have smirked and rejoiced but… Marvolo was displeased. His favor couldn't be earned through such services anyway… then again the youth was smart and brave enough. Exasperated, he called an elf and commanded it to bring Draco to him. He strode purposefully to the sitting room and awaited his victim.

"My Lord." Draco bowed low and waited.

"Draco. Sit." Draco did as asked. Marvolo studied him intensely until he was squirming under the scrutiny. Ten minutes into the uncomfortable silence fear began invading Draco's eyes. Marvolo frowned. He hadn't done anything so why was the child scared? He kept glancing to the door… ah so, he was right? Draco was feigning wanting to be with him. That made sense. How silly to have fallen into the trap.

"Come here." Draco started and stared wide-eyed at him. Marvolo decided he wasn't going to oblige the little shit. He'd force him to do unspeakable things. A smirk spread across his face and he felt his eyes darken in desire. Suddenly, the grey eyes cleared and a small smile bloomed. The dark lord had to take a sharp breath at the sight. Why was the brat so happy suddenly? No he was _not_ going to think anymore.

Draco got up and slowly walked up to Marvolo and fell to his knees. He looked up at the older wizard wondering what he wanted him to do exactly. To his surprise, Draco found his hair being petted softly. Marvolo wasn't quite sure why he felt like touching the silky hair but he did; he was the dark lord and he shall do whatsoever he pleases. It sounded suspiciously like a pout but he didn't care. Draco, to his horror, let out a small purr- it made Marvolo smirk and lightly tug at the hair.

The sight of the brat was making Marvolo a bit aroused but he dutifully ignored it. However, Draco had other plans. He saw the bulge and glanced up at the red eyes for a moment before his eyes fixated on his prize. Slowly, gulping audibly, he snaked his hand to Marvolo's crotch and undid the robe then the trousers. He glanced up only a moment to make sure his actions were not angering his lover before gently removing the engorged member from its confines. It seemed to grow larger in his hands.

Marvolo watched fascinated as Draco stroked him. He had not commanded it of him… why was this man doing this? The thought fled his head as Draco fingered the tip expertly. Another thought entered- how many had this boy taken to bed for him to be so good? It angered Marvolo. He was always a possessive man and Draco was _his_ lover. He grabbed the blond hair none too gently and pushed himself against Draco's lips. He was about to force himself in when the youth opened his mouth and accepted him; his tongue wrecked havoc and Marvolo involuntarily bucked. Before he knew it, the dark lord was releasing everything into a greedy throat.

It wasn't enough. Marvolo wondered why he was so _thirsty_ for this young man and decided questioning it was futile. He wanted him. That was all there was to it. It was the middle of the day and they were in a public place… surely Draco wouldn't? However, Marvolo was not prepared for a 'no', and so urged the teen to straddle him, wandlessly removing just his trousers and sweeping aside the robes. His boxers were also similarly dispatched and Marvolo's finger found its way into the blond. It satisfied the dark lord greatly when Draco arched and moaned loudly at his touch. He was _not_ going to think why this made him react- not now anyway. In fact he wasn't even sure why he wasn't already ramming into the boy.

He continued until Draco was begging to be taken. Marvolo smirked around the taut nipple that was being worried greatly by gleaming white teeth; he so liked Draco begging in that husky voice. The voice also served to break his control and Marvolo slammed into Draco. He was now buried deep inside the teen but refused to move. He smirked at the confusion on the young face and kissed the frowning lips.

"Move."

"Marvolo…" Draco groaned and obeyed with some difficulty. Marvolo knew Draco could not support himself and was a mess but that was the fun of it. He smirked at the panting teen, trying in vain to bounce. He gave in not long after and started ramming into him at a furious pace. Soon Draco was coming but Marvolo continued marveling at how tight Draco was holding on to him. He was genuinely surprised when Draco's long member rose up once again. It was just as well, they could find their release together. Marvolo was relentless until Draco came again… this time Marvolo followed, unable to overcome the feeling of Draco squeezing all around him.

Once he got his breathing under control, he realized Draco had fallen asleep in his arms. His face split in a wry smirk as he realized the youth was tightly wrapped around him. He found he didn't want to let go just yet, so he got up, still buried in his _lover _and made his way to his room. Thankfully, he remembered to disillusioned them both- that blasted woman Bellatrix and Narcissa were walking towards the sitting room. Marvolo felt weird hiding from his followers but he doubted anyone would appreciate seeing him buried inside Draco and he wasn't ready to leave the comfortable place anytime soon. He shrugged and carefully climbed up to his room. If his member got a little harder as he got near his destination… well, who was to know? He only hoped Draco woke up by the time he got to the bed….

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here is more... this is turning out to be quite a tale ain't it? Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco bit his lip wondering if he should or should not do what he wanted to do. For the past two weeks something or the other happened and eventually led him to Marvolo's chambers. However, today was different. Marvolo was away on business and Draco was debating waiting for him within his rooms or assuming they wouldn't see each other that evening. Truth be told, he did not really want to sleep in his cold bed… he much preferred having Marvolo to snuggle with through the night, not that he'd admit it. In fact he had tried it for the past hour and it led only to an overactive mind. Draco sighed and made his decision- for better or worse.

He smirked wryly as he opened the door and stepped into the relative dark of the private sitting room. With a lazy flick of the wand he lit the fire and wandered over to the books Marvolo kept there. He didn't want to enter the bedroom… just in case. A half hour later, it occurred to him that a cold bedroom might irritate the man unnecessarily. So he made his way to the room but dared not enter it for the next few moments. He had to give himself a pep-talk to muster enough courage to go in. It wasn't like he hasn't been here before!

He was glad he thought of the problem. The room was colder than the cellar! Draco shivered and made his way over to the fireplace and floated in a log. With a flick of the wand the fire was lit. Draco stayed to watch it flare and spread the warmth around the room. He wished Marvolo would get back already… he was getting a bit worried about this mission. He couldn't even ask where he was going, it was frustrating.

"What are you doing?" Marvolo's cold voice rang out. How dare that brat invade his rooms?! "_crucio"_ He cursed in anger but it dimmed as Draco let out a yelp and stared at him wide-eyed. "Well?"

"I just wanted to light the fire for you…" Marvolo raised a brow. "Honest! I was waiting in the sitting room for you… then I thought you might like to be welcomed by a warm bedroom, so I came in here to light it… I was just going back to the sitting room when you came."

"You expect me to believe this?" Marvolo asked incredulously.

"Yes." Draco glared at him. Glared?! The nerve of that boy! Marvolo growled.

"Get rid of the clothes." He commanded watching in satisfaction as Draco flinched at his tone. He felt just a tiny bit of doubt but pushed it aside. Draco scrambled to get remove his clothes and soon stood trembling slightly and completely exposed. "Bed." Draco complied with the command and got onto the bed. He lied down hoping Marvolo was not mad.

Marvolo drank in the sight of the pale beautiful boy on his black sheets… he looked exquisite. His eyes were still wide but as mesmerizing as always. Marvolo chuckled darkly and approached the bed. A few waves of his hand and Draco was immobilized.

"Wha…? Marvolo?" Draco asked, showing just a bit of fear.

"You didn't think you'd get away with invading my privacy?" Marvolo drawled.

Draco's hands were bound to the headboard and his legs stretched out painfully and slightly elevated. He was stretched out so thoroughly that he could barely move. Another rope lifted his midsection from the bed. Marvolo admired his handiwork- black really looked good on his lover or was it that his lover looked good on black? He smirked and ran a hand over the pale torso.

"Marvolo… it hurts." Draco gasped.

"That's the point." Marvolo rolled his eyes and continued caressing the spots he knew by now that Draco was sensitive at. He took great delight in the moan that escaped him and the arousal that was displayed for him. He found he enjoyed making the boy beg and tweaked a pink nipple.

"Marvolo please."

He didn't reply but increased the pressure on the hard nubs. He knew how much that would arouse Draco. He leant down and licked one making his lover groan in pleasure. He gently rubbed one and sucked the other until Draco was begging for release. It amused him that the blond had not been touched much yet his shaft was throbbing painfully.

Marvolo smirked evilly and started removing his clothes. Slowly. Draco's eyes were hungry but he wouldn't get what he wanted just yet. The Dark Lord let his lover look and might have even preened a bit at the lustful gaze. Once rid of the clothes, he stepped back and marched away from the bed.

"Stay there." He commanded before he took off to shower. He didn't like being all sweaty and bloody. Draco will just have to wait. The boy protested weakly and begged but well he _was_ being punished. Marvolo was frankly enjoying playing with the blond.

He was actually touched he thought of making his room habitable- no one really considered these things for him. The truth of it, he wasn't entirely sure of. Besides, Draco wanted to come to him and was waiting for his return… that was something _no one_ ever did. If he was gone, his previous lovers assumed to stay away and he had not bothered- he just summoned them _if_ he wanted company. However Draco, strange child that he is, wanted to spend time with him? The thought was novel. The child was to an extent sincere, being his lover wasn't an obligation to him… whatever else it was; it was not simply an obligation. He couldn't help but be convinced of this. It warmed his cold heart a bit but he would never admit it.

Marvolo took his shower and decided he would get a drink. If that shower was shorter than the ones he normally took, there was really no one to comment on it. He smirked at Draco as he pranced around in a towel. He knew of course that Draco would be even more aroused- he wanted him to go crazy with pleasure tonight. He casually walked into his sitting room where his good liquor was stored. He poured himself a glass and took a sip. He sighed and started walking back but froze when he saw something.

A book was open on the coffee table and a pair of shoes, undoubtedly Draco's, were haphazardly thrown on the floor. The sofa seat had a comforter that looked like it had just housed someone. Marvolo's eyes softened. Draco was telling the truth then. He smiled, though he would deny it, and summoned a bookmark to mark the page Draco was on. He put the book away in its spot- he took care of his things. He picked up his drink and went back to his sweet lover.

"Marvolo… please… I'm sorry… I won't come in here without permission again… please… release me…."

"Draco…" Marvolo murmured softly and kissed him. He wasn't going to release him just yet though. He did loosen the bonds slightly making them less painful. Positioning himself between those milky legs, he leaned in to capture Draco's lips in a heated kiss. Draco responded immediately and soon they were battling it out with their tongues. Marvolo, impatient as he was, decided to use a spell to prepare him and entered him almost immediately. There was a sharp hiss of pain followed by a pleasure filled groan. It was fast, hard and it left them both panting. They slumped a bit finding their release.

A moment later Marvolo released the ropes. He was surprised when Draco's legs locked around his waist and his hands twined into his hair. Draco pulled himself up and kissed him slowly, passionately. Marvolo kissed back and found he was quite ready for round two. By Draco's actions, he'd wager his blond was too.

After another hour of intense coupling, Draco lay on Marvolo's shoulder and was drawing circles on the taut belly, tracing the six-pack. Marvolo had his hand around his lover and was rubbing a spot on his hip. They laid like this for a considerable amount of time before Draco decided he needed to apologize again.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered, sounding devastated.

"For?" Marvolo asked.

"Invading your rooms… I'll wait for you to call me from now on." Draco hoped it was enough and Marvolo would forgive him. He didn't want him to be angry at him… ever. It tore at his heart to have him angry now. Marvolo didn't say anything for a while. His hand eventually grabbed Draco's chin and tilted it to look into the miserable grey eyes. Marvolo's own were unreadable and it made Draco nervous.

"From now on…" Marvolo started, fighting down his natural instinct to not offer this. "…you have my permission to enter my rooms when you wish."

"I am… wait… what?" Draco propped himself up to better look at his lover.

"You heard me Draco. You can come and wait for me anytime." Marvolo smiled unconsciously. "Light my fire and warm my bed." He added seductively. Draco grinned. He really did look better smiling, Marvolo mused.

"You mean it?"

"Would I say it otherwise?" Marvolo raised a brow in incredulity.

"No you wouldn't." Draco conceded and a lop-sided grin broke out and he pounced on Marvolo. "I love you!" He kissed him enthusiastically, not realizing that Marvolo had frozen at his words. It didn't last long though and Marvolo kissed back. Those words were said in the heat of the moment, they meant nothing… they did not need such a weak emotion. With that thought firmly in mind, Marvolo let his body do the thinking.

Draco for his part was so happy receiving the express permission, he practically worshipped his lover. He was everywhere, kissing, licking, sucking, biting and tasting every inch of Marvolo. It dawned on him that he was probably the only one who savored this powerful man- it made him want to preen. It was even better because Marvolo let him make love to him… not very often but they did switch; Draco would bet _no one_ before him had that privilege. The thought made him so giddy he was using his tongue to open Marvolo up without realizing. Marvolo, though, was a bit wide eyed at what Draco was doing to him.

"Draco?!"

"Mm…"

"Stop that at once!"

"No. It feels good right? Just enjoy it." Draco told him, his voice so near Marvolo's arousal made him shiver.

"But… it's…"

"It's alright, Marvolo." Draco smiled at him and got back to pleasuring the man. Marvolo gave in; it did feel good. Soon, to his horror, Marvolo was begging to be entered… well more like ordering. Draco grinned- that was an unexpected first. He didn't make Marvolo beg a second time though. He pounded into him and kissed him hungrily. It was the first time Marvolo was being so vocal and it was bloody arousing. It wasn't long before Marvolo spilled onto their stomachs and Draco followed releasing deep into his lover. They stayed joined in that manner for a few minutes before Draco pulled out and snuggled with his lover. He was going to feel very possessive of the man now… Merlin save him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The latest chapter folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Marvolo was frowning down at the gathered members of his inner circle. He was reminded that September was approaching fast and he was a bit conflicted on how to feel. On one hand, all his plans were coming to fruition. Just a little more pressure in the ministry and he would have complete control. Hogwarts was practically his and once the ministry fell, he could openly claim it as the Heir of Slytherin. The only thorn then left would be Potter and he felt confident that the brat would fall sooner or later. By all parameters, he should be ecstatic but he was not.

The reason for his moodiness was simple… if he were any other man on the planet. When the school reopened his lover of the past two months will be required to go away. Over the past few days, he had gotten accustomed to having Draco in his bed and the thought of his absence greatly distressed him. He growled at the papers Lucius had handed him… his followers must be confused why he was growling at the good news.

He had always been alone so why should he be bothered that the now seventeen year old brat would not be nearby? He could just as easily command one of the minions to serve the purpose but strangely he didn't want to. It was different with Draco. He didn't know why but it was and it did not have anything to do with who topped. He still couldn't figure out what Draco wanted but he was approaching a point where he no longer cared. No one made him feel… not like his little snake. No one dared to do half the things he did. No one cared like Draco did. And no one… Marvolo couldn't even fathom anyone wanting to actually make love to him- he was too scary but not to his lover. Marvolo always demanded the best and he had to concede that of all his lovers, Draco was the best. He would even make a great Death-eater one day with a bit of training! He was in one word perfect… if only he knew what he _really_ wanted.

Then there was the fact that the school would be filled with nubile young prospects. Any young hormonal man would be tempted! When it came down to a fifty something year old man and a sweet teen, Marvolo couldn't really be sure Draco would stay faithful. As a rule Slytherins would do whatever it takes to gain the upper hand. Draco could only be taking the trait one step farther by sleeping with him. However, what stopped the beautiful young man from doing the same with others? He really shouldn't care… he hadn't for any of his previous lovers. However, Marvolo couldn't deny that Draco was special and invoked in him a fierce possessiveness; he wanted the blond to belong to him and him alone, he wanted to own him and monopolize him. It was a stupid thought, especially for a cold-hearted dark lord and Marvolo grimly pushed all thoughts away to concentrate on his campaign.

Elsewhere in the castle, Draco Malfoy was having similar thoughts. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts but he had a mission to do for his master and lover. He dreaded being away for even a day and he was absolutely horrified as he realized he'd have to spend weeks without even seeing Marvolo. His eyes prickled slightly but he soon controlled his emotions and tried to rationalize.

It would only be a few days. He could come back for Christmas. Besides, he could visit under the pretense of giving reports! That should enable him to cut down the waiting time. Maybe once a week. It couldn't be better at least until he graduated. He could endure it. He didn't want to but he would because he wanted to help Marvolo achieve his dreams.

The only real problem Draco was having with the situation was the fact that he could very well lose his lover when he was away. A man like Marvolo could have anyone! He knew the man had many previous lovers and he was certain he only got lucky. When he was away and Marvolo had needs… he really could see Marvolo calling up a random man or woman to satiate himself. What if the next time he saw Marvolo, he didn't want a scrawny teenager? What if he found someone more beautiful, someone more deserving of himself? The thought depressed him greatly.

Later that evening, Draco entered Marvolo's rooms with a heavy heart. His mother had noticed his bad mood and he had a hard time excusing the behavior. This was the last day he'd see Marvolo until he could get home from Hogwarts. He was dangerously close to begging Marvolo to order him to stay. Alas he knew he couldn't.

Bright red eyes focused on the dejected form of his lover as Draco made his way slowly to the bedchamber. Marvolo smiled sadly. So, Draco was also affected by this whole thing. It was still amusing that the teen had not realized he was in the sofa watching him and was making his way to the bedroom in a daze. Marvolo put his book away and went after his lover to slip in before the door closed.

Draco started slightly as Marvolo slid his hands around his waist from behind and pulled him back into a warm embrace. Marvolo kissed the side of his neck and rested his head there. They stood like that for countless minutes before Marvolo's hands started roaming and disrobing the young man.

"Marvolo…" Draco whispered every so often.

"Draco…" Marvolo uncharacteristically choked and turned his lover around to look into the beautiful mercury eyes. "I almost want to order you to stay, little serpent."

"I almost want you to order it." Draco whispered. They kissed and Marvolo walked them back to the bed. There was no more need for words as the two Slytherins lost themselves in each other unsure of when they could see each other again. They made love practically all night, touching, caressing and kissing. They would awake to find both their bodies littered with the evidence of their activities but they didn't exactly care at the moment. There was only Marvolo and Draco, the rest of it could wait until sun rose.

The next morning Draco reluctantly woke and studied his lover's face. He felt as if he was leaving him forever which was quite ridiculous. He would be back in no time but it felt horrible just the same. He woke Marvolo up with a kiss and a smile.

"Good morning."

"It's early." Marvolo complained.

"Yeah… but I'll need to prepare to leave."

"I suppose." Marvolo conceded and pulled lightly at the golden locks. "Let's shower." Draco gave a small laugh and followed. They spent some more time exploring each other, finally managing to get somewhat clean. Draco had one of the elves fetch his clothes and dressed as Marvolo watched him.

"I'll miss you." Draco commented meeting the red eyes through the mirror.

"Will you?"

"More than you know." Draco smirked at the reflection and fixed his hair.

"You'll have plenty to distract you." Marvolo commented.

"From you? I doubt it." Draco snorted and made his way to the dark lord. "I'm more likely to count the days until I can come back to you."

"Is that so?"

"Hm…" Draco chastely kissed Marvolo on the lips. "Will you want me to come back?" He asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Marvolo asked confused.

"I'm just a brat…" Draco pointed out. "Maybe you'd like to find someone more mature?"

"Do you want me to?" Marvolo asked with narrowed eyes. Draco shook his head.

"No. I hope you will want me always."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Marvolo pointed out both to himself and his lover.

"I suppose. I… I will miss you." Draco choked.

"I know." Marvolo said quietly and hugged the teen, comfortingly stroking his back and laying small kisses on his face. "You'll be back in no time."

"Can I sneak back?"

"And get in trouble?"

"Slytherins do not get caught Marvolo."

"True. But I need you there, Draco."

"I know. I'll do the job properly."

"Good. Let's go lest Narcissa overturn the house looking for her baby boy." Draco giggled at the image that brought up and happily followed Marvolo. If everything fails, he'd just use Severus' floo to come home for a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next piece in this unexpectedly loooog fic... Introduction of two more players and an unusually long chapter as well! :P Enjoy! (and Review!)**

* * *

Severus was troubled. His godson, Draco, was acting strange. Dare he say it, he was acting stranger than last year when he was tasked with killing that old fool. In the end, Severus had to kill the old man. In a way he regretted it- he had come to care for the old coot after all. However, a large part of him was relieved to have helped Draco and finally be rid of the man. His heart had almost stopped when Voldemort had asked Draco why he had not done his job… he thought he'd lose him for good but by some miracle, he was left alive.

No one knew just what heinous punishment the dark lord had given to Draco after the especially lengthy crucio. Severus and Lucius had been mad with worry, though neither showed it. To their utter confusion, Draco appeared before them for breakfast showing not even signs of torture beyond the curse they had all witnessed. The teenager refused to speak of it and only glared at anyone who even broached the subject. Severus was quite shocked when the boy glared at his crazy aunt as well. That didn't go too well.

Imagine his shock when Draco dared to raise objection to the lord's commands! What nerve the boy had! What was he thinking? To his shock, Draco reported the lord had put him under curse a few minutes and given him one minute to explain. After apologizing and telling him that the Lestrange brothers were a better choice… it seems the dark lord actually considered the suggestion. Of course Draco refused to say why he had been missing for the entire night- he claimed to have gone to bed immediately but somehow Severus doubted it.

Severus was going to soon get grey hairs thanks to the numerous troublesome teenagers around him. What with Harry Potter and his promise to protect the boy, Neville Longbottom and Ginerva taking up the resistance in the school, his moody godson and the blatant mistrust of his colleagues in him, he was stressed. He could only thank his stars that Potter decided to go hunt for horcruxes instead of staying at school. He was just confused why his lackeys were still here.

Draco was moping. He looked bored and kept staring out of the window even amidst class. His grades, thankfully, were not slipping but he worried as any good godfather would. There was something worrying the boy, and he hoped the lad would come to him but the chances of that were indeed slim. Still he hoped the tea he had arranged for the two of them would help.

He wasn't sure how he was going to protect those he cared for on both sides- he wanted to save Lucius, Narcissa and Draco just as much he wanted to protect the stupid golden trio and Minerva, Flitwick and Poppy (the insufferable woman). He even felt a protectiveness for his annoying students, now that he taught them and knew them individually. It was going to be difficult. At one time the Dark lord would have been on his list but seeing as he was betrayed, Severus did not want to think of the man he had loved like a father.

He sighed deep in his thoughts and did not notice the glinting pair of eyes that followed him nor did he notice the evil smirk on plush lips. The man following Severus hid behind a statue and watched his prey and nearly cackled when Severus stopped to notice a piece of cloth on the floor and the odd perfume wafting from one of the doors.

Severus frowned. Something strange was around the corner and his instincts were screaming. He crept toward the door and slowly opened it, finding nothing within the walls. He wrinkled his nose at the sickly sweet smell but peered inside. He frowned when he saw a white shirt on the floor. Miscreants with too much hormones in their body, no doubt… but where were they? Severus stepped in looking intimidating to whoever was in there hiding. He did not anticipate a stunner catching him between the shoulder blades and was too slow to block it.

Severus groaned as he came to and blinked to look around. His mind quickly cleared and he took stock of the situation. To his horror he realized he was restrained. His hands were stretched to their limit and secured to the ceiling and he was standing almost on his toes with little room to move. His ankles were also bound but loosely, he figured it was so he couldn't kick whoever was idiotic enough to do this to him. He also realized he was a bit chilly and realized his voluminous black teaching robes were missing and he was clad only in his pristine white dress shirt.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like our favorite Potions master is awake." A strangely metallic, ethereal voice surrounded him. Severus shook his head and focused. There was a man slightly shorter than himself leaning on the wall in front of him. His face was strange… a swirl of colors. He couldn't tell the features or the color of the eyes, or even the hair. It was nigh impossible to place a name to this idiot.

"Who?" He croaked out in exasperation.

"I wouldn't go to the lengths I did to hide my face from you to only tell you my name Snape." The man, it seemed like a man, laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge." Severus' eyes widened. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Don't worry I won't… kill you and I promise I will release you by the morning." Small mercy, Severus thought dryly; he knew what one night could do to a person in this situation.

"Revenge? Do you even have the guts for it, brat?" Snape sneered.

"I caught you and tied you up didn't I?"

"Show your face coward."

"Now now, Severus. Where is the fun in that?"

"Fine then. Get on with it. I don't have time."

"Careful, I might go easier on you if you're… nice." Severus only scoffed. His annoyance though was replaced by fear as he heard the crack of a whip. His face remained impassive as he faced his capturer defiantly. He got the distinct impression that the man was smiling evilly. Severus shuddered as he mentally went through all the boys that could be that particular height and wondered which one of the brats it was… he could still speak and maybe he could talk his way out of this. His furious thinking stopped as the heavy whip fell mercilessly on his back. He bit his lip, refusing to give the boy satisfaction.

The glinting eyes observed the slightly tense shoulders in glee. It would be fun making Snape break and submit to him… the perfect stress relief. He lifted the whip and brought it down the white shirt noting the tearing off the thin fabric. He soon had the shirt in tatters and slightly red in certain places where the whip hit a bit too hard. He observed the man in front of him and pondered at the absence of noise. The only thing Severus Snape was doing was quietly pant.

He had to admit he made quite a pretty picture. He stared at a dusky nipple peeking out from the tattered fabric and smirked. He knew _exactly_ how to make him make noise. Snape was a spy; known to have a prickly personality and a greasy dungeon bat. Considering the now deceased headmaster had kept a very close eye on his spy… he could imagine the forced celibacy of the man. It shouldn't take too much to get the required results, he mused even as the smirk grew in size.

Severus glared at the figure that was now circling him and assessing him as if he was a piece of meat. He did not like it at all. He was a spy and as a spy he knew to read the body language to the finest details. The way this man was circling him, he knew he was done for. He just hoped to be let go soon… so that he could hunt down the brat who dared to do this and torture him. He fought down a shiver as a cold finger ran over the spine and rested on the fabric of his pants. Severus' eyes widened in disbelief; was the brat really thinking of… his thought was cut off when he heard a cold, oddly enchanting chuckle. Definitely fae or succubus blood.

He smiled when Severus realized the change in plans. He could see the dark eyes widening and thought to himself that they were quite fetching without the usual glare. He let his hand roam slowly over the skin that was exposed making his way up to the tantalizing nub of flesh. He tweaked it slightly and chuckled when Severus was unable to keep from taking a sharp breath. He stepped back and used the whip to caress the firm buttocks, bringing it down on them lightly, sensually.

Severus fought the urge to groan. He was not going to live this down ever. The whip which was only a moment ago causing him pain mercilessly was being rubbed between his cheeks and by Merlin it was arousing. He hoped something, anything would stop the boy but his chances were slim. He resigned himself to his fate, being a disagreeable man had its disadvantages. He sighed and tried his best to hold his reactions in… perhaps locking himself within his mind would work?

He smirked at the dejected look the potions master was sporting and transfigured the long whip into a simple riding crop. This would be easier to control. He hummed slightly as he traced Snape's strong thighs and made his way up to his price. He noticed with amusement that Snape was already responding favorably. He lightly tapped the front eliciting a shudder. He couldn't help but put a bit more force into the next tap… just to see if his suspicion might be proven.

"Why Severus." The voice sounded amused and Snape tried not to blush terribly. "Looks like you enjoy a bit of pain? This defeats my purpose of course… but… interesting." He murmured as he let his crop bounce off the thigh, perilously close to the prize.

Severus did not respond; he did not need to. The riding crop delivered stinging hits all around his groin and his buttocks, tracing his growing manhood on occasion. To Snape's utter embarrassment the treatment was working too well. It wasn't too much of a surprise when the man brought down the instrument directly on his now painful erection that Snape moaned… loudly. He was mortified enough to flush and further horrified that he had probably turned red.

"Such a beautiful voice." He complimented. The faint blush was quite becoming on the dour man. Suddenly, hurting him was far from the mind, he wanted this man abandoning all control in his hands. The thought was only a bit disturbing… he knew he leaned towards his own sex but Snape? It was unexpected but it would serve just as well for his retribution and stress relief. He shrugged and brought down the crop a few more times at different angles to the tented material of the thick trousers. He didn't worry about actually hurting Snape seriously as the trousers were quite thick and protective.

"Please…"

"Please?"

"Stop it…"

"Why would I? I have you at my mercy… just like I wanted. You'll humor me until I get bored, Severus."

"No…"

"You mean yes." The man replied with amusement. "Let's get rid of these trousers shall we?" He didn't wait for a response and deftly undid the buttons and pulled down the fly revealing the black underpants.

"Even this is black. How amusing."

"Black is a perfectly good color." Severus returned, trying to maintain some dignity.

"Indeed." It was the only answer given before the trousers were pushed down to pool at his legs and the crop came back to play. Severus grit his teeth as the sting was now much more but unfortunately, it was only serving to make his arousal more prominent. The pain followed by the pleasurable caresses was impossible to resist and Severus was finding that his mind was becoming fuzzy… that was never a good thing.

He rejoiced when he noticed a tiny wet patch spreading on Severus' pants. He banished the crop and used his hands to rip away the remains of the once pristine white shirt. He mused that the wounds littering the man would be healed with one of his simple healing potions but couldn't be bothered to be disappointed as he frankly expected to be. He ran his hands down the torso gently and licked at the wounds that were purpling. He was pleased at the shallow breaths coming from Severus and the occasional stifled moan. He wondered how long the man would hold out and latched on to a hard nub, sucking and nipping at it in turns. This seemed to undo the potions master and he released with a cry.

"Oh my. I wouldn't have expected you to have so little control, professor." Severus tried to hide in his shoulder but alas he was still tied to the ceiling. "It's endearing." And lips descended on the thin lips of the potions master and Severus didn't want to fight anymore.

To tell the truth, Severus was tired of his life. He wanted to escape but could not. When soft lips touched his after this brat… whoever it was… called him 'endearing', he wanted to give in. If this was one of the death-eaters, he knew he'd be mocked and ridiculed. The light was no better, they'd think the torture was well deserved and would have been disgusted at his most embarrassing moment. He couldn't think of anyone who'd think _anything_ he did was endearing… much less making a fool of himself. A single lone tear slid down his cheek as he thought how pitiful he had become.

"Severus?" The voice sounded concerned. He watched the lone tear fall and followed it raptly. Severus Snape was strong… he didn't cry. It just was a disturbing image. He went over the last few minutes and wondered what made this man break down when pain could not do it. The answer… a kiss? The kiss wasn't brutal or painful… in fact he had been overcome by tenderness and was genuinely pleased when he bestowed his small kiss- it was even chaste. Why then did it affect the man, so? As confusing as it was, he put the thoughts aside and decided to ignore the single tear.

He cupped a pale cheek and ran a thumb over the high cheek bone. He placed a gentle kiss on those normally vicious lips, running the tongue along the seam asking for entrance. Severus opened his mouth with a sigh and he delved in mapping the surprisingly warm mouth lazily. He broke away when breathing became necessary. Lightly panting, he let his other hand reach into the last piece of clothing on Severus and grabbed hold of a fleshy globe, squeezing it gently even as his other hand traced the contours of Severus' cheek.

"Do you want to continue?" Severus started spectacularly and made the other man chuckle.

"If I said no?"

"I'll cast a spell to make you sleep for the next half hour and make my escape."

"Why… are you asking?"

"The reason I captured you, Severus, is because I was frustrated with everything. You just happened to be a target… must have something to do with how you normally act or maybe…" He paused and decided not to voice that thought just now. "Even if I hate you… I wouldn't be that vile to simply take my pleasure." Severus scoffed. "Yes, I know that sounds a bit… but well, I won't force myself on anyone."

"I see."

"So? Shall I release you? Or can I enjoy your beautiful body some more?"

Severus didn't say anything as he thought about it. He noticed the other man massaging his backside lightly and the growing problem pressing against his stomach. One of his hands was still on his face, tracing patterns not known to another. Severus slowly turned his head and placed a kiss on the palm of the hand exploring his less than perfect visage.

"I won't stop in the middle." The man warned. Severus raised his brow and pointedly looked at the ropes binding his hands. The man chuckled and kissed him again with the same tenderness mixed with some more passion. Severus let himself enjoy it.

The man was a bit shocked that Snape agreed to continue. He was half expecting to go take care of himself all alone even if he badly wanted the potions master at the moment. He was shocked but quite happy to have the chance. He imagined the face he would make when he finally realized who had taken him by surprise and who was touching him so intimately. He chuckled merrily… he would look forward to that and maybe even snag the man for himself at the end; it was worth it if this was how he'd always respond to his touches.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Snape started wriggling. Immediately, there was a blush.

"It's uncomfortable." He muttered. The man chuckled.

"If you want me to _see_ all of you, you just have to say so, Severus." The accusation had the older man sputtering but he did manage to get that annoying piece of wet cloth off of him. Severus flushed even more as he realized his _complaint_ had him _displayed_ to this brat- somehow it didn't feel too bad.

"Beautiful" The brat muttered. Severus didn't understand just what he found beautiful but wasn't about to question his tastes… not when he was calling _him_ beautiful. His hand came back to massage him and the other joined it as his lips were reclaimed. Severus found himself being brought closer and kissed deeper than he ever remembered. He almost moaned when a finger started massaging his pucker. The soft lips were everywhere now- kissing and sucking every inch of his skin it seemed. Every time his hard nipples were touched, Severus couldn't help but buck slightly.

"You're really sensitive, Severus." The brat commented and paid more attention to the said appendages. Severus wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not but it was driving him crazy. He was so distracted; he didn't even realize when a finger had slipped into him until it brushed against the bundle of nerves inside.

"Merlin Severus…" The brat breathed on his neck. "If you don't stop wiggling like that… I may give up on preparing you and decide to ram right into you." He threatened. Severus tried his very best not to move after that… he already knew how horrid it would be otherwise. The brat, it seemed, noticed this and kissed him softly. "You don't have to be completely still." He muttered before claiming the lips again at the same time adding a third finger.

It wasn't long before Severus was hoping that the man would hurry up but he refused to ask or even hint at it. He was already making a big fool of himself; he wasn't going to do more. It was excruciating few minutes as Severus was denied what he really wanted. To his chagrin, he realized that the brat knew all along but still continued twisting his fingers inside him until he couldn't hold it in and came… a second time! He groaned miserably and shot the man a baleful look which was returned by a musical chuckle.

"You're evil." Severus muttered.

"No, that's all you." He continued to twist his fingers and moving in and out, stretching Severus and letting him recover. Soon the man was sporting a hard member again which only made him groan in mortification.

"You've gone without for too long." He noted.

"I'm aware. Please do stop teasing." That was as close as he was going to come to begging.

"Hmm…" suddenly the ropes were slightly loosened. "Bend a little." He was ordered and Severus obliged, anticipating further enjoyable activities. The man positioned himself behind him. It was agonizingly slow entry, driving the dark man crazy.

"Ready?" He asked when completely seated in the pleasant warmth within Severus. Severus nodded frantically wanting to feel more despite himself. He chuckled and began moving, slowly at first escalating as Severus started moaning his pleasure and made his control slip bit by bit. They fell into a timeless rhythm and after long pleasurable minutes they released as one.

Severus slumped, exhausted. The man stayed holding the potions professor snugly by his slender waist for a while before he pulled out. He watched his seed dribble out of the still twitching pucker and chuckled. He also noticed that his partner had in fact lost consciousness.

"Well that makes this easier." He muttered to himself and removed the bindings. He wrapped Severus in his famous black robes and laid him down on a small bed he conjured. He kissed the man's forehead, then lips and left him sleeping there. He made sure to cast a few charms on the door so that no one could walk in on Severus sleeping peacefully, completely sated.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well Severus' reaction to the recent 'events' is bound to be interesting... no?**

* * *

Severus cursed inwardly as he scowled at the students assembled in the great hall. How could he have given in to a child?! This was preposterous! He was going to find the brat who dared to do this and skin him alive. No, he did _not_ enjoy it, not even the sensual part! Okay maybe he did a little! However, that was beyond the point! How dare a mere brat embarrass him so?! He used a bloody whip on him! _Him! _Severus Snape, the ex-death-eater, git of the dungeons and the one who could scare living daylights out on practically every student under his care as well as most of the aurors! HOW had the brat pulled one over him? When he finds the insufferable dunderhead… He growled as Minerva frowned at his odd mood.

His eyes raked over the four houses- the smug snakes, the oddly subdued lions, the Ravenclaws with a book each and Hufflepuffs chatting as usual though quietly for a change. He considered the man who had attacked him and characterized the individual. He was inclined to think the man was a Gryffindor for the sheer idiocy and bravery it must have taken to accost the headmaster. However, he wondered if it wasn't a snake with the cunning he had displayed. Then again the spells used were so obscure that it could be a raven. The only house he didn't think housed the brat was Hufflepuff. He hid a grimace as he hid the slight twinge in his back- the brat had been fierce.

Severus spent the entire day in a foul mood, swinging from anger to annoyance to short trips into reliving the passion. It irritated the man to no end that he had allowed himself to be captured. It was truly twisted that he had even enjoyed the touch of his tormentor- truly he hadn't liked that whip but the crop was a different story. It was with horror that he realized he wanted a repeat of the encounter minus the pain of course. He'd even put up with the pain if he could get those delicious shudders once again. He shook himself violently and cursed in every tongue he knew at the thought running through his head.

It was an hour before dinner… maybe he could indulge. He smirked and flicked his wand to lock the doors to his office. Another spell took care of the nosy portraits. He sadly realized he had no face to imagine but was content to recall the feel of the rough hands. The hands sported long fingers like his own but were much squarer, strong and looked to belong to someone who was used to hard work. Perhaps, he liked playing with plants? They had felt glorious on his abused back and even better when they played with his hardened nipples.

Severus groaned as he remembered the sensations and bolted out of his chair to pace furiously. This was ridiculous! He wasn't a scrawny teenager needing to relieve himself! By Merlin, he could just go to the muggle world for a quick lay! As quickly as his temper flared, Severus deflated and slumped into the chair again. He couldn't help but imagine those hands on him. The way he massaged his bum and then slowly and torturously prepared him only to offer to stop. He growled in frustration. The brat had to be a bloody Gryffindor- the noble fools! But it felt good to be asked… it felt like he was treasured even if it was merely an illusion. He sighed and palmed himself absently, his thought entirely on the identity of the man of shadows.

He smirked. He needed a name anyway… Shadow would do until he gave his name anyway. Wait… until he gave his name? Severus frowned at the knowledge that he fully expected to meet his secret lover of sorts again. That was awfully optimistic of a spy but Severus couldn't help but hope. He wouldn't even try to look for the identity if he could have that human touch and relief that came from knowing not everyone hated him… well he hoped the actions previous evening were not of hate- they weren't out of love but Severus hoped somewhere deep in his heart that it was not of hate.

His thoughts returned to the rough pair of hands and he mimicked their motions hesitantly; stroking, touching and caressing where Shadow had. He could almost feel the warm mouth on him with his eyes closed like this. Unbidden one of his hands went to finger his pucker. Normally, this would have disturbed him greatly… after all he had never willingly bottomed for anyone before. But somehow, submitting to Shadow felt nice… right even. If that didn't sound like a soppy romantic, he didn't know what did.

Severus concentrated on his task wishing it wasn't just him in the room. It would have to do, however, until he could meet the mysterious Shadow again. The thought was enough to bring him over the edge and he braced himself for the release… which never came. Severus' eyes widened and he dropped his pants completely and stared at his engorged member looking nearly purple as it strained. His eyes flicked to the base where to his utter astonishment there was a silver ring snugly assuring that he would not be able to spill his seed. In his frantic attempt to remove the thing, he tugged at it, and finally resorted to magic. Neither worked quite as he had hoped. The tugging only caused some pain and discomfort whereas the magic simply washed over his skin arousing him further.

Taking a few calming breaths, he cursed Shadow… only he was able to put this on him. He wondered how he had not noticed it in the shower and came to the conclusion it was likely a spell. His mind, quite obviously, refused to work but he forced it nonetheless. He conjured a bucket of ice and set about cooling himself. It didn't help much but the redness receded a little and the pressure from the ring subsided just a bit. To Severus' shock his member was still quite happily standing straight and refused to lie down despite thinking of revolting images involving rats and naked hags. He slowly conceded that the brat was most definitely a Slytherin and he'd have to find a way to find him and soon.

Just then a pop drew his attention to the tabletop where a green colored parchment lay innocently. He was only glad it wasn't a blasted elf. He looked at it curiously and wondered what it was. Ignoring his problem for a moment he ran a few tests finding no hexes and the like. He grabbed it and concentrated on reading it.

_Having fun? Go have dinner before someone comes to find you. Go to our room after._

_Our room? _He silently mouthed with a raise brow. Somehow the brat knew what he was up to. A faint blush stole onto his face but he wasn't mortified. It probably had to do with the fact that he would possibly be meeting Shadow later as soon as dinner was finished. He couldn't wait. He frowned at his prominent problem and carefully tucked it in- he had no hope of getting rid of it in time. He was just glad his voluminous robes would be able to hide it well. As long as he managed to carefully not think about dangerous things he should be fine. Fixing a scowl he exited the headmaster's office scowling at every shadow.

Minerva looked over to the now headmaster and traitor Severus Snape and noticed something off about the young man. She was horribly angry at him for betraying their trust. To think she even considered him a friend! Somehow, she still found herself worried for the man and she couldn't fathom why. She decided it was none of her business and concentrated on the food. If she had looked a little longer, she might have noticed a small smile and a mischievous glint in the man's eyes.

It was almost with a bounce in his step that Severus made his way to the same room he had been abducted in. He felt it was quite strange and a really stupid thing to do but he was past caring. It was funny how it had been only twenty-four hours. He was well aware that trusting the brat was out of the question but he could do some mutual stress relief. His grin would have scared the toughest of the seventh years before he schooled it into a scowl and opened the door.

"Shadow, you bastard… what did you do to me?!" He snarled into the dark room, certain the man in question was already in there. He had his wand out ready to curse him.

"Shadow?"

"It's what I have decided to call you."

"I see. Put away the wand, Severus, it won't do anything." He laughed when he came into view apparently able to hide in the shadows as his name suggested. Snape grinned and sent a stinging hex at him, only to realize nothing happened.

"You don't think I'd let you hurt me? No, in this room, your magic will not work."

"And what stops you from hurting me?" Severus asked.

"Nothing." Shadow whispered into his ear as one hand cupped his groin. "I see you were having quite a bit of fun Severus. Tell me, were you desecrating the headmaster's office?"

"It's my office…"

"Hmm… true. What were you imagining, Severus? My hands? Lips?"

"What makes you certain that I was thinking of _you?_"

"The spell would not have reacted had you not been thinking of me."

"So it _was_ a spell."

"Yes, something I had hoped to use on my lover… then again I suppose I _have _claimed you as such." Severus snorted in amusement.

"You could have warned me."

"Apart from the fact that you were out cold? I wanted to see if you'd desire me as well."

"Slytherin."

"Perhaps."

"Enough talking."

"I agree." Shadow stepped back and sat imperiously on the bed that had somehow appeared. Severus' mouth felt incredibly dry at the sight of the furniture. "Get out of those clothes Severus." It was a thinly veiled command, one the potions master was only too happy to comply with. He removed his robes, setting them neatly in the chair near him. It seemed to amuse Shadow but Severus didn't understand why. His shirt joined the robes a moment later. He glanced at the man nervously and realized he was waiting for everything to be gone. Suppressing a naughty grin, he placed his foot on the chair turning so his rear end was displayed through the fabric of the trousers. He was rewarded by a sharp breath behind him and raised his brow in the youth's direction. A quiet laugh echoed as he slowly removed his boots and socks. Severus smiled to himself and removed his trousers staring into what he hoped were the boy's eyes. It was unnerving seeing no features but he of all people could appreciate the need for that particular spell.

"You have a bit of minx in you, don't you Severus." Shadow asked as he came to stand in front of him. "Finish the task." Severus smirked and dropped the last piece of clothing slowly. He turned to carefully place the garment on his neat pile, knowing that a pair of eyes was taking in his rather pert ass. He felt rough hands descend on his hips and pulling him into a warm body. One hand roamed with abandon and Severus allowed himself to moan in pleasure. It seemed to drive Shadow crazy if the tightening of the hand on his waist was any indication. Vindictively, he started moaning louder until a still metallic but gruff voice ordered him onto the bed.

"On hands and knees." Severus was too far gone to even think of protesting. Lips and hands were everywhere making his loud moans less of an act. He was stretched and entered almost impatiently and Shadow set a furious rough pace from the start. As much as he enjoyed the gentle coupling of before, this roughness was also welcome to his immense surprise.

Severus was almost sad it was over but he forgot the other party was probably a young man of not more that seventeen years of age and was quite capable of recovering in mere minutes. Severus Snape found himself being pounded into for another round. He curled his hands around a pillow and rested his head on it as Shadow supported his body and simply enjoyed the sensations running through his body. He only got a little worried when he came a second time with Shadow still thrusting wildly- Shadow came with a shout a minute later. They lay slumped for a while.

"I take it the ring is gone?" Severus asked as he finally had his breath under control.

"Of course not." The boy snorted.

"Then… what… how?" It wasn't easy to make him confused but this man seemed a natural at it.

"It's my own spell. It activates when you think of sex and once activated will only allow you release when I let you. Either my presence or my will must be present."

"I thought you said it was keyed to you." Severus asked suspiciously.

"That was another spell… a temporary one tied in to this one."

"Let me guess… it also lets you know…"

"Yes."

"Clever. I haven't read of anything remotely similar."

"I created it." A small kiss to his neck and the man chuckled. "You ask too many questions Severus."

"I want to know what I am afflicted with!"

"It's not a disease." The man laughed. "When you feel like it come to this room. I'll know and come to you."

"If you can't?"

"I'll send you a message."

"Like the strange note earlier."

"Yes. Just refrain from indulging during school hours. Hmm?" Shadow nuzzled his cheek.

"I never…"

"You did just today." Severus scowled. His lips got captured before he could reply with a caustic comeback and Shadow was on top of him. This time he took it slower and nipped at every sensitive patch of skin he could find and took his time seemingly tasting every inch. To Severus' annoyance his nipples were abused quite thoroughly but it had the desired effect. Shadow's lips were never far from his own as they lost themselves in each other. The poor potions master couldn't help but think 'if only this were real'.

The slow gentle coupling seemed to sap at the older man's strength and once again he passed out after a rather loud release. Shadow chuckled and cuddled with him for a while before tucking the man in and returning to his lair. The mysterious man was thinking of ways to make the man his permanently… it would take a lot of work and a lot more planning.

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I have been 'trying' to finish my main fic Impossible Bonds... Well, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry jerked in his bed as his vision shifted and he suddenly saw what Voldemort was seeing. He frowned as he couldn't see what angered the man now. Further investigation revealed the lack of pain in his scar and presence of something pleasant. With a start the boy-who-lived realized Voldemort, his enemy, crazy dark lord who was _always_ angry was, in fact, for once in his life truly happy. The revelation was earth-shattering and Harry found himself carefully watching to see what caused the dark lord to be happy.

What really got to him was the fact that it was untainted happiness. Usually, Voldemort was happy to _hurt_ someone or on a raid. Occasionally, he was filled with lust, as if Harry needed any extra hormones in his system. Lately, those types of happiness were far in between. Today, Voldemort was simply happy. The reason was unclear but it was pellucid that his happiness did not come from anyone's misery.

Harry couldn't find what made him happy. Voldemort was at some sort of meeting. They were talking in another language. Despite himself, Harry was impressed at the fluency Tom had in a foreign language. If he had to guess it was Bulgarian as the accent resembled that of Viktor. It seemed to be a business meeting, rather than a war meeting. Harry wondered if he should learn Bulgarian to gather intelligence. As Voldemort seemed unaware of his presence, Harry stayed quietly in his mind, observing the people and their body language and trying to decipher what they were all saying.

After hours of heated discussion over maps indicating what Harry assumed were targets and then a mountain of paperwork they all read and discussed animatedly, Voldemort swept out of the underground room imperiously. Harry raised his brow in interest as he could feel the overwhelming happiness practically bubbling over in him. He had to wonder what could make the man so cheerful to the point he failed to notice Harry's presence for so long.

Harry hated this connection! Now he was nauseous because the stupid dark lord had to apparate! He scowled at nothing in particular but Voldemort's happy mood soon won him over. He had to smile as he thought about all the unhappiness in his nemesis' life. Not for the first time did Harry wonder if he could reach out to Tom; if only someone had loved Tom and cared for him- Harry felt sad more than angry whenever he thought of Tom Riddle, the orphan boy with a terrible life and no support. He refused to believe Tom was born evil… that was just a stupid old man's ranting.

Harry pulled away from his thoughts as Voldemort strode out of the cave-like room into a hallway lined with old portraits and occasional sconce with a carpet lined floor. Nagini joined him out of nowhere.

_~Welcome back, master.~_

_~Hello, my dear. Have you had a good day?~_

_~Yess… I caught five juicy rabbits in the forest. Yummy rabitsss.~_

_~Be careful. Do not get into trouble, Nagini.~_

_~Of course~ The snake scoffed as if the mere idea of her getting into trouble was stupid._

_~Where is Lucius?~_

_~You mean the little one.~_

_~If you weren't my familiar…~_

_~The family is in the sitting room.~_

_~Thank you. Now go off... scare the elves or something.~ Nagini hissed in annoyance as Harry reeled with shock at the fact that Voldemort thanked someone… even if it was a snake!_

"My Lord." Lucius Malfoy stood as soon as Tom entered the room.

"Lucius." The man acknowledged. Narcissa and Draco also got up and faced him. Narcissa gave a small curtsy and Draco bowed from the waist. What confused Harry was the fact that Draco seemed to be smiling slightly- since when did Malfoys smile like that?

"Draco."

"My Lord." Draco gave a slightly larger smile and his eyes seemed soft.

"Come. I want the report." Lucius looked slightly worried as did Narcissa. Harry frowned.

"As you wish." Draco followed Tom out the door, up a flight of stairs and into a comfortable private sitting room. Voldemort stood facing the wall and seemed nervous. Now, why would he be nervous? It was just Draco! Harry was getting more confused.

"My Lord?" Draco's voice wafted over… it was soft and husky. Husky? Harry snapped to full attention as Voldemort seemed to _smile _and turn around. Draco was only a foot or so away from Tom and to Harry's amazement there was no fear in his face, instead there was a soft open smile that made his rival look beautiful. Harry was too shocked to have a coherent thought- though that might have been a good thing considering what happened next.

"Draco." Voldemort placed a hand on the blond's cheek, cupping it even as the scaly sickly skin faded into pale human skin. Draco leaned into the hand and stepped closer. Inexplicably, Harry realized they were about to kiss. He wanted to scream and rant at the sheer irrationality of the scene but was thankfully frozen in his mind as it tried to process everything.

"I missed you, Marvolo." Draco smiled wider. Marvolo only hummed and captured pink lips once more. Draco slipped a hand around the long neck and another around Marvolo's waist and walked them backwards through a door. Harry realized with shock that it was a bedroom… if he had to guess it was probably Tom's, or Marvolo's as he seems to prefer being called. It was with morbid curiosity that he watched Draco divest Marvolo of his clothes while Marvolo returned the favor. Merlin that boy was hot; if he wasn't such an arrogant git, Harry might have even considered a relationship with Draco- as it was he was currently besotted with another and the Slytherin prince seemed to like the Slytherin Lord. Harry snickered to himself.

Harry's mirth was cut off when he noticed the positions the two men were taking. He was sure his body had bug eyes at this point as Draco settled in between Marvolo's legs.

"Draco… hurry."

"Don't be so impatient, Marvolo. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't care." Marvolo growled and seemed to cast a spell.

"Or we could do it that way." Draco commented and kissed the dark lord. Before Harry could hear Marvolo moan in pleasure he forced himself out of the man's mind. He did not particularly want to feel the sensation of being on the bottom anyway.

* * *

Harry sat up looking dazed and stared at the wall for nearly an hour before his mind started working. It seemed the Dark Lord had found love. He was happy, ergo there was a slight chance that his insanity might be less than before and a slim chance that the man would listen to reason and change his approach. The meeting earlier made more sense. Instead of rash decisions, Marvolo was discussing things. The attack rate had fallen not because of some huge plan involving a lot of deaths but because the dark lord was strategizing how best to reach his goals.

That brought forth an interesting question. What were Marvolo's goals? Would he be amenable to a blood-less plan? Could Harry form some sort of alliance and agreement between Light and the dark? He needed information on Marvolo and he might just have an idea where he could get it. He grinned and fell into meditation and found the connection to Voldemort which was still exuding happiness and now pleasure. He sort of peeked into Marvolo's mind and groaned when he realized the two Slytherins had switched positions and Marvolo was quite happily enjoying pounding into Draco. He decided he could take a trip through the Dark lord's mind later and decided to take a much needed nap.

* * *

An hour later, at nearly three in the night, Harry awoke and padded to the loo. He had the strange feeling that he needed to do something but didn't remember what at the moment. He returned to bed and flopped on his belly and tried to recall what he had wanted to do. His mind cleared slowly and his eyes lit up in mischief as he sat cross-legged on his bed and started the breathing exercises needed to slip into meditation.

Soon his consciousness entered into the garden that was his mindscape and Harry made his way to the familiar gate that led to Marvolo. It was how he pictured their connection and normally he had deadly vines covering the gate and hiding it from view and access. Today he commanded the vines to recede and unlocked the gate and purposefully stepped into Marvolo's mind.

Marvolo's mind was dark as he had expected but it was hardly chaotic. His mind was a replica of a large study and had dark wood furniture adorning the rich forest green carpet. Three of the walls were lined with books that Harry approached. He experimentally touched the spine of a random book and was not surprised when he got shocked slightly. Grinning, he cast a finite and grabbed the book. He seated himself in what was undoubtedly Tom's chair and opened the book to read.

Harry blinked in annoyance and complete perplexity as he soon realized the book was some basic knowledge on runes… nothing too important... well not that he was looking for in any case. He browsed through the remaining books and found they all contained inane topics and nothing of Tom's memories! Growling in frustration, he rummaged through the desk only to find it empty.

He calmed himself and thought where Tom could hide his life. His mind supplied an image of the Black library which had hidden compartments for the most precious books. The idea appealed to him and he carefully scrutinized the room for any sign of hidden places. He thought along the lines of the Chamber of Secrets and looked for engravings of snakes. To his dismay the entire place was filled with the motif! After what seemed like hours, he finally found an anomaly- a slightly larger snake with no other remarkable thing about it. Harry huffed and hissed a few choice passwords at it- _open, unlock, disengage. _As a last attempt he tried Tom's full name then Salazar's full name. A section of the wall moved at Salazar's name.

Harry smiled triumphantly and entered the lair of the Dark Lord and found himself face to face with a deadly looking snake… another bloody basilisk. He greeted it in parsel and to his surprise the creature bowed and faded into the shadows. Harry shrugged and entered a secret library through the small opening. The books here were larger and some had extra locks on them. How he wished he liked books like Hermione at the moment!

He picked up a book from the farthest section that looked a bit colorful compared to the other books. To his surprise it held Tom Marvolo Riddle's first few years. He immersed himself in the book and set about learning everything about the current dark lord.

* * *

**A/N: Not much in the way of relationships but I want to move the story forward :) Please Review~~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've been rather irregular in posting but I do have a couple chapter written. As soon as I get around to proof-reading them, you'll have them here. Thank you for sticking around!**

* * *

Draco was missing Marvolo terribly. He had just returned from making his 'report' and was once again very bored. With the presence of Death-eaters, the students were well behaved. Lestrange brothers were actually quite popular as teachers and the kids liked DADA much more than in the past. This kept the rebellions to a minimum as well. If Carrows had been here, Draco would have been sure there would be little student groups trying to rebel- well other than those bloody DA members that is. He sighed in relief at the averted disaster. Still the problem remained- he was bored.

He settled in his corner in the common room and settled down to read some until he thought of something better to do. He wondered idly if NEWTS were still going to be around as always- he supposed he could ask Marvolo later. He hoped to be rid of those exams soon so that he could travel with Marvolo and be somewhat better help than he had been able to. However, he knew Marvolo would insist he do some mastery or other. He supposed potions mastery would be nice. Marvolo always needed potions. Perhaps he would do DADA mastery and become a master dueler- that was always a good idea. He could also become a healer but he could not really imagine himself really as one after the war ended. He supposed a mediwizard qualification that came with potions mastery was more than enough. He had absolutely no interest in manipulating the ministry like his father though- perhaps Marvolo would really like him to do that anyway. Maybe, just maybe, he would talk to his lover about his future.

Meanwhile, as he was terribly bored, Draco decided he would watch people. It was pure chance when he spied his godfather acting decidedly strange. He was almost smiling unconsciously as he walked down a fairly deserted corridor. Draco followed, wondering what was going on. After all, from all his family, he was closest to Severus and he wanted to know if something was wrong… or in this case right. He wouldn't let some idiot hurt Severus and for Severus' own good, Draco was being nosy or so he told himself.

Severus walked for five minutes and stopped in front of an inconspicuous door. Draco frowned as Severus looked one way then another and slipped through the door. Draco waited a few minutes and was rewarded when the door opened again but there was no one there. The door closed again. Was someone using disillusionment? Draco frowned again and cast a disillusionment charm on himself and approached the area only to walk back and forth confused. There was no door there! However, Draco was sure he saw something like a wooden door being opened! Confused, he searched the wall for secret, hidden sections and found absolutely nothing.

He stopped cold when he heard a voice. He waited and there it was again. He experimentally went closer to the wall and heard another sound. He put his ear to the wall and listened intently, moving closer to where the sound was originating.

"Severus." Someone moaned. Draco blinked.

"Shadow, faster… please."

"So tight." The voice was strangely metallic.

"Ah! Shadow…"

"Sev! Almost… there." There were some labored noises and suspicious creaking noises. Draco blanched and then blushed furiously as he realized what he had been listening in on. He literally ran from the area and straight to his room, trying very hard not to imagine his godfather with someone… a man! Merlin what was wrong with him? He was getting hard! He needed Marvolo! Draco promptly abandoned everything and headed for a cold shower.

* * *

Severus had once again happily submitted to his mysterious lover. Shadow was really so gentle and it felt so wonderful, he really wanted to allow himself to hope. However, he could not. Severus sighed and regarded the man who was carding his fingers through his hair. They had been having these meetings for a month now and there was something bothering Severus. He decided to ask about it.

"Shadow?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I am really curious about something."

"What is it?"

"Why do you never undress? It is a bit awkward when only I am devoid of clothes. I should be allowed to appreciate the feel of your skin…" Severus stopped himself before he could slip into begging.

"Do you wish to see me in the nude, Severus?"

"Yes." Severus breathed, putting his head on one strong shoulder. "I would very much like to touch you as well. Do you not want me to?"

"It is not that… I am just uncomfortable showing myself." Shadow sighed. "Do you really wish it?"

"Yes."

"Be careful what you wish for." Shadow warned.

"Shadow, I have seen many hideous things in my life, no matter how horrible you _think_ you look, I do not believe it will affect me wanting to be with you." Severus felt like he was lecturing but his words rang true.

"And if my scars disgust you?" The man asked quietly.

"You like me with the scars. I am able to return the favor." He sneered for effect.

"I hope so… I really hope so." Shadow muttered then he got off the bed. Severus felt those eyes looking into his own and he stared back. Slowly, Shadow unbuttoned his shirt and opened it to reveal a toned chest, excruciatingly slow. Severus' breath hitched; the man was gorgeous, why did he want to hide? Then he saw them. An ugly scar right across his abdomen. Another right along his side looked like it was still painful. There were other small scars littering his body. Severus reached out his hand and traced the long one on his abdomen as Shadow dropped the shirt.

Severus stood before his lover and kissed him- by now he did not need to really see those lips to find them, his hands and his very body had his face memorized. Shadow kissed him back before he pushed his hands away and turned around. His back could have been a map with the amount of scars it held. They were made over the years with a whip or a belt and had left their mark. There were a few burn marks as well.

"I didn't want to hide from you." Shadow explained. "No one else knows about these save those who made them."

"Who was it?"

"My family." There was no bitterness, or anger, just plain acceptance and resignation.

"These don't make you unattractive, they make you a survivor." Severus told him quietly.

"Do they not repulse you?" He asked softly.

"Never. Scars make a man." Severus muttered. "But if you want to be rid of them, I may be able to brew something. It won't take away all but some will fade."

"Hm… they don't bother me but I'd appreciate something to permanently correct my eyes. I tire of using that spell- it lasts only a day at most and sometimes fails at the worst moments."

"I'll see what I can do." Severus smiled and laid his cheek on the scarred back.

"Thank you, Severus."

"For?"

"Not turning away in disgust." Severus turned Shadow around and put his arms around the man's neck.

"Why would I do that, when you did not do the same to me?" Severus asked and without waiting for an answer kissed his lover. He knew his own body sported many scars, many which would forever be with him- Shadow did not push him away despite how ugly he _knew_ he was. In comparison, Shadow was beautiful despite the mauled back- he would be brewing some anti-scarring balm anyway for his lover… along with an eye-correcting potion.

He boldly pushed the pants down making Shadow chuckle. Shadow obliged him and for the first time Severus got to touch his lover and pleasure him with his hands and mouth. He straddled his lover and kissed him passionately. It didn't take long for them to once again partake in the age old dance, sinking deeper into the abyss sometimes called love.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's a bit of warm goodness... does that qualify as fluff or romance? Next up: How does Marvolo react to Draco's worries? And what is Harry up to? Is Severus smitten? **


End file.
